


Feathers And Fire

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death Outside of Castiel or Dean Winchester, Concubine Castiel, Elemental Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, King Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: “You have got to be kidding me!” Castiel paced the room.“Afraid not, Cassie. Michael has his mind made up.”Castiel stopped and looked at his brother. “He’s really sending me to, what? Service that monster?”Gabriel sighed. “You are the gift for signing the treaty. And we don’t know for sure he’s a monster.”Castiel snorted. “And all the stories about him? What about them? He burns people to death if they defy him!”Gabriel sighed again. “Then, don’t defy him, I guess.”Castiel sat down and shook his head. “I’m being sent to a monster to be his courtesan. This is just great.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I want to thank my very excellent artist, deliciousirony! it was her amazing art that led me to write this story.  
> Next, my beta, maimalfoi76. Couldn't have done it without her invaluable input.  
> I only tagged Graphic Violence because of the chapter where Castiel is tortured, but I assure you it isn't all that graphic.

[Link to the art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065127)

 

“You have got to be kidding me!” Castiel paced the room.

“Afraid not, Cassie. Michael has his mind made up.”

Castiel stopped and looked at his brother. “He’s really sending me to, what? Service that monster?”

Gabriel sighed. “You are the gift for signing the treaty. And we don’t know for sure he’s a monster.”

Castiel snorted. “And all the stories about him? What about them? He burns people to death if they defy him!”

Gabriel sighed again. “Then, don’t defy him, I guess.”

Castiel sat down and shook his head. “I’m being sent to a monster to be his courtesan. This is just great.”

 

Dean crossed his arms and stood up to his full height. “I don’t fucking want a courtesan!”

Benny shook his head and chuckled. “Come on. It might be fun. And anyway, there is no way to turn them down without it voiding the treaty.”

Dean sat on the throne with a sigh. “Fuck. He’s probably some idiot with cross eyes and buck teeth.”

Benny laughed. “Oh come on, he won’t be that bad. And if he is, just put a bag over his head in bed.”

Dean glared at the man. “Ha ha, very funny. I won’t be taking him to bed.”

Benny chuckled all the way out of the throne room.

 

The journey from Zephyr to Ustrina was long, and Castiel looked out the window of the carriage for a long time. He felt like he was going to his death. He very well might be if half of the stories he’d heard about the King were true.

Ustrina was the kingdom of elemental fire. King Dean was known to be harsh, and he used his powers to burn anyone who angered him. Unlike Cas’ land of Zephyr, the kingdom of elemental air. They might blow a storm up once in awhile, but otherwise they were peaceful.

Well, at least the people were. His brother, King Michael, had a terrible temper and could whip up a tornado at the drop of a hat.

He was accompanied by two guards, ostensibly to protect him but Castiel suspected they were there to make sure he didn’t jump out of the carriage and run.

 

Dean paced the hall like a caged animal. His best friend, Benny, was there, and so was his trusted advisor, Bobby.

“Will you stop walking in circles, boy? You’re giving me a damn headache.” Bobby growled at the best of times, but this took on an irritated tone that he reserved for special occasions.

Dean stopped with a sigh. “I wish they would just get here, so we can get the damned thing over with.”

Benny chuckled. “Calm down, I think I see the carriage now.”

Dean looked out the massive double doors that were opened to the courtyard.

“At last.”

 

Castiel looked out the window at the castle. It looked nice, possibly nicer than the one he’d come from. He ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair and took a deep breath.

The carriage came to a halt.

The door to the carriage opened. Castiel gathered his robe around him and stepped out. He walked to the doors with his head down.

Dean looked at the man as he approached, but he really couldn’t tell anything about him. The guy’s robes were obscuring any view of his body, and he had his head down.

Castiel walked up to the doors and raised his head to look at the King of Ustrina. He took a small breath when he saw him. He was handsome. Really handsome. Of course that didn’t mean he wouldn’t burn Castiel to a crisp if he didn’t like what he saw.

Dean looked at the man. When he raised his head, Dean was amazed. The guy was gorgeous. If this was any example of what people from Zephyr looked like, he’d have to arrange a visit soon.

Castiel paused at the bottom of the steps and took a deep breath. “Your Majesty, I am Castiel of Zephyr.”

Dean took a corresponding deep breath. “Welcome to my kingdom, Castiel. I am Dean, King of Ustrina. You are most welcome here.”

He walked down the steps and offered a hand. Castiel took it and they walked up the steps and into the castle.

“I trust your journey was comfortable.”

Castiel nodded. “It was fine, my Lord. May I go to my rooms now? I am a little tired.”

Dean nodded. “Of course!” He turned to Garth, his manservant. “Garth, please accompany Castiel to his rooms.”

Turning back to Castiel, he said, “I will receive you for dinner.”

Castiel nodded, and followed Garth down the hall.

Garth chatted away while he led Castiel to his rooms, but Castiel didn’t hear a word. He was thinking about the entire thing. How this was his home now and he didn’t know anyone or have a single friend here. That Dean was incredibly handsome but he still didn’t want to have to service some man he didn’t know. He was wondering if he was going to be burned to death at dinner.

Garth paused in front of a door. Castiel ended his reverie and looked at Garth as he opened the door.

The rooms were lush. There were cushions and divans everywhere. Tapestries hung on the walls. There were low tables with beautiful lamps. Garth walked through the front room and Castiel followed. They came to the bedroom.

The bed was huge, with four posters and silk curtains. There was a huge chest in a corner and a long mirror stood on a stand. There was cushions on the bed and floor. Again, there were low tables with elaborate lamps. The entire room was beautiful.

“The bathing area is in there,” Garth pointed to a door. “Can I get you anything?”

Castiel sat on the bed. “Some water would be nice.”

“Of course! I’ll be right back.”

Just then two men came in with Castiel’s luggage. Castiel told them where to put them, and they left. Garth returned with a crystal pitcher of water and a glass.

And then, Castiel was alone.

He went to his luggage with a sigh. He opened them and took out the robes and clothing he’d brought with him. He began to put things away. He looked into the bathing room, there was a huge tub and facilities. He put his lotions and oils next to the tub.

He took a quick bath, and was impressed with the hot water that was pumped in. He rubbed his body with fragrant oils and went to choose what robe to wear for dinner with the King.

He chose a deep blue robe that matched his eyes. It was so sheer it left nothing to the imagination, but he knew it was what was expected. He put it on, totally nude underneath, and waited to be called to dinner.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel got out his tea service and used the little burner he’d brought with him to heat up the tea. He put it on a tray and waited to be called to dinner.

In a moment, there was a knock on his door. He went to answer it, expecting Garth or some other servent.

When he opened the door, Dean stood there with a tray of his own.

“Your Majesty! I… I wasn’t expecting you.”

Dean grinned and walked by Castiel to put the tray on a table.

“I know, but I figured we needed to get to know one another. I brought dinner.”

Castiel could have fainted. He followed Dean, who sat down on a large cushion. He went and got the tea tray.

Dean looked at Castiel. He was wearing a robe that left exactly nothing to the imagination. Dean’s eyes wandered over Castiel’s body. It was a good body. Muscles in all the right places, stomach so flat it was almost concave. And hipbones that were so sharp you could probably cut yourself on them. He licked his lips unconsciously.

Castiel turned and walked towards him with the tray. He bent and put it on the table next to the tray of food.

“May I pour you some tea?”

Dean drug his eyes up and looked into Castiel’s. They were so blue, Dean couldn’t even think of a name for the shade. He nodded. “Yeah, fine. Looks good.”

He hated tea but he knew it would be rude to refuse.

Castiel poured them each a cup of tea. He stood, waiting for Dean to say something.

Dean took a sip of the tea. He tried to look like it was delicious. “Sit. Please.”

Castiel sat. He sipped his tea.

“Eat.”

Dean sounded just like a King. Just orders. No polite chatting, no questions, just orders. Castiel sighed quietly and took a piece of fruit.

Dean grabbed some meat. He knew he was being rude, but he honestly couldn’t think of anything to say. He chewed thoughtfully.

Castiel ate another piece of fruit and drank his.tea. He felt incredibly self-conscious wearing a robe that left him virtually naked. He mentally prepared himself for the inevitable. Dean was going to grab him any minute and carry him to the bed.

Dean sighed. “Um… so your brother is the King.”

Castiel nodded. ‘ _ The man is an idiot. So boring.’ _

“So, how did he come to decide to send you to me? I would have been happy with a fruit basket, and he sends his handsome, younger brother? What’s up with that?”   
Castiel nearly choked on grape. “A  _ fruit basket _ ? A… fruit basket.” He started to chuckle and soon he was full on laughing.

Dean grinned and chuckled as well. 

Castiel got control and wiped his eyes. “King Michael doesn’t value family very much. He looks upon all of us as threats to his throne. I’m just one less threat, I suppose.”

Dean frowned. “Well, that’s just terrible. I’m sorry. And I’m sorry you got sent away from your home.”

Castiel bowed his head. “It’s no use being sorry. I am here for your pleasure, my King. I accept that.”

This really made Dean frown. He didn’t want anyone to just  _ ‘accept’ _ his advances. If he was going to bed anyone, he wanted a willing partner, not someone who was just doing what he was expected to do.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m not going to bed you.”

Castiel felt real fear at those words. He displeased the King. The King was rejecting him. He was going to die in a fiery blast.

He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head. He waited for death. And he waited.

“Do it! Get it over with!”

Dean looked at him with a quizzical look. “Do what?”

“Burn me. Set me on fire. Just get on with it!”

Dean looked completely confused. “Why would I do that?”

Castiel opened one eye to look at Dean. He saw the confused look on Dean’s face.

He opened both his eyes and turned back to look at the King.

“Uh, because that’s what you do to people who don’t do what you say?”

Dean creased his eyebrows. “I do what, now?”

Castiel sighed. “You burn anyone who displease you.”

Dean tried not to laugh. Castiel was obviously frightened and as confused as he was.

“Castiel, I have never set fire to anyone in my life.”

Now Castiel was really confused. “You haven’t?”

Dean shook his head. “No, never. What gave you that idea?”

Castiel stuttered, “Every.. everyone knows that. Michael told me when I was little. He said… he  _ lied _ to me? To all of us?”

Dean chuckled. “I don’t know if he lied or if he really believes it, but I swear, I don’t do that.”

“Holy fuck. I was so sure you were going to burn me to death.” Then he started to laugh.

Dean laughed along with him.

When they caught their breath, Castiel grabbed a slice of meat and ate it. “Suddenly, I have my appetite back.”

Dean laughed a little again. “I guess being sure you were about to be set on fire would ruin your appetite.”

Castiel nodded. 

After they’d eaten a little more, Castiel asked Dean if he’d like more tea.

“To be completely honest with you, I hate tea. How about some wine instead?”’

Castiel chuckled. “Thank you, I’d love some wine.”

After sipping some wine, Castiel got thoughtful. 

“So, let me ask you, your Majesty, where does this leave me? I mean, what do you expect of me?”   
Dean thought about it. “I guess I’d like to get to know you better. Maybe we could eat dinner together every night and just talk?”

Castiel smiled at him. “I’d like that, your Majesty.”

“Well, my first rule is, no more of that ‘your Majesty’ shit. Just call me Dean when we’re alone.”

“Very well, your… Dean.”

They finished their wine. Dean stood up. “I’ve got to get going. I’ve got some affairs to attend to. But I enjoyed this, especially the part where you thought I was going to burn you to death.”

Castiel smiled. “I did too. Well, not that part exactly, but everything after that.”

Dean left and a servant came to clear away the dishes.

When he was alone, Castiel sat on the bed. He thought about every bad thing he had been told about Dean. It seemed like everything was lies. Whether or not Michael knew they were lies or if he was just repeating things he’d been told was a mystery. 

Dean was nice. And a perfect gentleman.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel laid in bed, thinking about King Dean. He was strikingly handsome. If Castiel hadn’t been so afraid, he might had gotten erect at the sight of Dean, and that would have been a disaster wearing a robe as sheer as he had on. 

The King had said he never burned anyone to death. Castiel tended to believe him. He really didn’t seem like the tyrant he was made out to be. Michael was more the tyrant than Dean seemed to be.

He wondered what Dean would expect of him. He had flatly told Castiel he wasn’t going to take him to bed, so what would he want? 

 

Dean laid in bed, thinking about Castiel. He certainly wasn’t what Dean expected when he’d been told King Michael was sending him a courtesan. Castiel was gorgeous, but he was also intelligent and funny. All he’d sent Michael was a nice tapestry and a sword. Dean definitely got the better present. 

He still couldn’t believe Castiel thought he was going to be burned to death. Castiel was brave, too. Dean wasn’t sure he could go to someone he thought was going to burn him to death at the drop of a hat, yet that was exactly what Castiel had done. 

He was definitely going to have to talk to his advisors about PR.

 

Castiel was up and dressed in breeches and a shirt when Garth knocked. Castiel opened it and Garth told him he was expected to have breakfast with the King. Castiel nodded, and followed Garth to the King’s chambers. He tried his best to follow where they were going, so he could find his way back to his rooms.

Garth paused in front of a door and knocked. Castiel heard Dean say to come in, so Garth opened the door and Castiel went in.

The room was huge and richly decorated. There was a large low table with three men sitting on cushions at the table, and then there was Dean.

He sat, sipping something hot from a cup. Castiel could see the steam rising from the cup. 

Dean looked up and smiled. “Castiel! Welcome. Sit.”

Castiel did. Dean turned to the men.

“Bobby, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is my most trusted adviser, Bobby Singer.”

Castiel nodded at the man, who nodded back but with a frown.

“And this is Benny LaFitte, my best friend and the head of my castle guards. Benny, say hello.”

Benny smiled and said hello, and Castiel did as well.

“And lastly, this is my brother, Sam. Sam, this is Castiel.”

Castiel smiled at the very tall man. Sam grinned and said hello.

Servants brought plates of food, and sat them down in front of everyone. In addition to a plate of food, Castiel was given a cup of the hot drink. He sniffed it, and then took a sip. It was rich and delicious.

Dean watched him with a grin. “Good, isn’t it?”

Castiel nodded. “It’s delicious. What is it?”

“It’s kahvi. We grow it here.”

Castiel repeated the name. “Kahvi. Nice.”

He ate. Everything was delicious. He recognized some of it, other things were foreign to him but he ate everything.

Dean looked at Bobby. “So, I found out that everyone in Zephyr thinks I burn people to death if they displease me.”

Sam and Benny laughed. Bobby looked surprised. They turned to look at Castiel.

Benny said, “Is that true?”

Castiel nodded with a sigh. “It is. My brother has told us that since we were little, Everyone there thinks Dean is a monstrous tyrant.”

Benny and Sam chuckled. 

Bobby’s frown deepened. “That ain’t right. We need to do something about that.”

Dean nodded. “I was thinking the same thing. But what?”

Benny spoke up. “What about going on a tour of the other kingdoms? Show yourself, let them see what a stand-up guy you are.”

Dean looked thoughtful. “That might work. What do you think, Sammy?”

Sam nodded as well. “Might work.”

Dean looked at Bobby. “What do you think, old man?”

“Might work. I’ll look into it.”

Dean smiled. “Great! Now, I need some privacy with Castiel.”

The three men got up, nodded and left. Castiel was left wondering what Dean wanted.

“So, Cas, how are you doing today? Are your rooms satisfactory? Sleep well?”

Castiel nodded. “My rooms are very nice, thank you. And I did sleep well.”

Dean smiled. “Good. That’s good, Cas. Is it alright to call you Cas? It’s just easier, you know?”

Castiel smiled. “You may call me whatever you like, Dean. It’s fine.”

“So, I was thinking you might like a tour of the castle and the gardens.”

Castiel smiled brightly. “I would like that very much, thank you.”

Dean stood up and offered Castiel his arm. Castiel took it and they walked out of the room.

They walked around the castle. People bowed their heads when they passed, and Dean acknowledged most of them. He asked about their families, how their children were, things like that. Castiel was very impressed. 

When he’d seen the entire castle, Dean took him out to the garden. It was beautiful, alive with flowers and trees. Birds sang and bees flitted from flower to flower. They sat on a bench.

“It’s very beautiful here, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “I love it here. It’s peaceful, you know? I come here to think.”

Castiel nodded, and watched a bee collecting honey. When Dean noticed, he touched Castiel’s arm and pointed.

“We have hives over there. Our honey is the best around.”

Castiel smiled at him. “You have a lovely kingdom, Dean. And your subjects love you, it’s obvious.”

Dean bowed his head. “I care about my subjects. Deeply.”

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s arm. “I know, I can tell.”

“That’s why it bothers me so much that I have a terrible reputation in your kingdom.”

Castiel sighed. “It’s not my kingdom anymore. And I honestly have no idea where that idea came from.”

Dean looked up at Castiel with a smile. “It does my heart good to hear you say it isn’t your kingdom anymore. I want this to be your home.”

Castiel smiled back at him. “It already feels like that.”

Dean stood up and offered Castiel his hand. “Come on, there’s something I want to show you.”

Castiel walked with Dean to the throne room. He stood while Dean opened a chest.

 

 

He took out his crown. There were two large crystals in it, one at each end of the crown that wrapped around his head.

When he picked it up, the crystals began to glow.

Castiel looked from it back at Dean. “This… these crystals are what amplifies your power?”

Dean nodded, “They are. What talismans do your people use?”

Castiel smiled. “Feathers. We use feathers.”

Dean nodded. “Makes sense. Air… feathers.”

Castiel smiled and nodded and looked at the glowing crystals again. Dean put the crown back in the chest.

“Come on, it’s time for lunch.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch was light, and included a light honey mead that Castiel found delightful. After lunch, Dean had affairs of state to attend to, but he told Castiel that there was going to be a state dinner that night. 

Castiel wandered the castle and ended up in a large library. He walked the stacks, looking at the many books. He found one that looked interesting and took it back to his rooms.

He laid on the bed and read. But what to wear to the dinner was nagging at him. He was Dean’s courtesan after all, and probably should dress as such. But he was very uncomfortable at the idea of wearing a see-through robe in front of a large group of people he didn’t know. He chewed his lip and looked at what he’d brought along with him.

He finally decided on a beautiful purple robe that wasn’t sheer, but had flowers embroidered on it that were. It provided just the right amount of skin while still not revealing everything. He hoped it was going to be okay.  He didn’t want to embarrass Dean in any way.

He bathed and rubbed fragrant oils into his skin. He attempted to make his hair lay down, but that was always a lost cause. He put on the robe and soft slippers and waited to be summoned to dinner.

There was a knock on the door, and when he opened it, there was a young man he hadn’t met before.

“Excuse me, but I’m here to accompany you to dinner.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you. What’s your name?”

“Samandriel.”

Cas took Samandriel’s arm. “Lead the way.”

When they entered the huge room, there were tables set up in rows. Every chair held a person, and there was music playing from a small band in the corner of the room. Dean was up on a dias, and there was an empty chair next to him.

Samandriel led him towards the dias. He didn’t see when Dean looked up and saw him coming. Dean’s eyes got big and wandered over Castiel’s body. He bit his lower lip.

When Castiel was sitting in the chair next to Dean, Dean leaned over and said in a low voice, “You look beautiful tonight, Cas.”

Castiel inclined his head. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

Sam was sitting on Dean’s other side, and Castiel said hello to him.

The room was loud, the guests were talking and laughing. Castiel could barely hear the music. He accepted some wine and looked around.

Dean leaned close and whispered, “I hate these things. Everyone has an ulterior motive for being here, and it usually entails something they want from me.”

Castiel smiled. “Uneasy lies the crown, huh?”

Dean chuckled. “Uneasy as fuck.”

As they ate, men would come by and ask something from Dean. One man wanted a grant to some land, another wanted a job for his daughter in the castle. Yet another complained that his neighbor was stealing his chickens. Dean listened patiently to each one and promised to look into every complaint.

Dean seemed increasingly unhappy with every request. Finally, Castiel leaned into him and said, “I think we should retire to take a walk in the garden. See the stars and the moonlight.”

Dean grinned at him. “That is an excellent idea!”

He stood up and announced loudly that he and his courtesan would take their leave. Everyone nodded and many wished them a good night.

Castiel took Dean’s arm and they left the dining room and walked together to the garden. It was cool but not cold, and they sat on the bench.

“You’re good for me. I would have sat there all night and let it ruin my whole night. This is much better.”

Castiel smiled, and turned his head to look at the stars. “It’s beautiful out here at night.”

Dean looked at him. “It is. Very beautiful.”

Castiel blushed. Dean chuckled. 

“I really like your robe, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “Thank you. I had some trouble deciding what to wear. I wasn’t comfortable wearing one of the sheerer ones.”

Dean frowned. “I wouldn’t want you to! I’d like to think those are only for my eyes.”

Cas nodded. ‘Your wish is my command.”

Dean laughed. “Even though you know I won’t set you on fire?”

Castiel laughed. “Even though.”

They sat, looking at the stars. After a bit, Castiel shivered.

“You’re cold. Let’s go in.”

Dean stood up and offered Castiel his hand. Castiel took it and stood up. They walked back inside. Dean walked Castiel to his rooms.

Pausing outside, Dean said, “Good night, Cas. Sleep well.”

Castiel smiled. “Thank you, Dean. You too.”

Castiel went into his rooms and shut the door behind him.

He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

When he went to have breakfast in Dean’s rooms, Bobby and Sam were already there. Benny was not.

Dean greeted him with a smile and patted the cushion next to him. Castiel took the seat.

“We were just discussing this tour Bobby thinks I should go on. He thinks it would be good to let the other kingdoms see me, see that I’m not some kind of monster.”

Castiel nodded. “It sounds like a good idea, your Majesty.’”

Bobby sighed. “I think you should go to Voda first. We’ve always had good relations with them. Then Erda. Leave Zephyr for last.”

Dean ate a bit of his egg. “Whatever you say, Bobby. Just let me know when to be ready and what to wear.”

Sam chuckled and Bobby snorted. “Don’t give me no lip, boy.”

Dean feigned shock. “Me? Never.”

Castiel smiled.

Dean turned to him. “So, do you have everything you need for an extended trip?”

Castiel was a little shocked. “Me? You want me to go with you?”

Dean grinned. “Of course I want you with me. This trip is going to be one long series of state dinners and mind-numbingly boring talks. I want to have a little fun. Besides, I value your opinion. You’d be very helpful.”

Castiel thought about it. “Well, unless you want me to wear see-through robes, I guess I’m going to need some new clothes.”

Dean looked at Sam. “Arrange for the tailor to see to Cas’ needs, will you?”

He leaned close and whispered in Castiel’s ear, “I told you those were for my eyes only.”

Sam nodded and watched Castiel’s cheeks get red.

“Yes, your Majesty, you did tell me that.”

When breakfast was over, Sam told Castiel that he’d have the tailor come to his rooms that afternoon. Castiel thanked him and went back to look over the clothes he had and wait for the tailor to arrive. He sat on the bed, thinking about the trip and what it would be like. He’d never been anywhere before he’d come to Ustrin and had no idea what to expect.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The tailor made Castiel several wonderful outfits. There were soft breeches that laced up, linen shirts that fit perfectly and a new robe for ceremonies. When the clothes were delivered, there was also a new sheer robe. It was even more see-through than the ones Castiel brought with him, and it clung to his body provocatively. Castiel blushed when he tried it on and looked at himself in the mirror.

Castiel packed everything the night before they were leaving.

In the morning, he had breakfast with Dean as usual. Then they walked to the courtyard where a large carriage was waiting.

They got in, sitting side by side. Bobby was sitting across from them.

The distance to Voda was long. After an entire day they were still in Dean’s kingdom. They stopped for the night at an Inn.

They had dinner, then Castiel was taken to his room. He laid down on the bed in his clothes, just happy to not be sitting in the carriage.

In the morning, they ate breakfast and set out again.

“How far is it to Voda?”

Dean smiled. “It will take us two more days. We’ll cross the border soon.”

Castiel sighed a little and looked out the window. Dean and Bobby chatted about security and the greeting they could expect. Castiel didn’t really listen.

They were stopped at the border, then allowed to pass. They spent the night in a Voda Inn, which was quite different than the ones in Ustrin. It was all one story, and there were long halls leading to the rooms. In every room was a fountain bubbling with water. Castiel bathed in a large tub that night, relaxing in the hot water.

In the morning, he dressed in the best breeches and shirt he had. He joined Dean and Bobby for breakfast, and them they were off again.

It was a few hours of travel and then they arrived at the Voda castle. There was a huge throng of people waiting. The King of Voda stood on the steps, with a woman standing next to him.

Dean got out of the carriage, then reached for Castiel’s hand. Castiel stepped down, and then Bobby followed.

The Voda King walked down the steps to greet them.

“King Dean. Welcome to my kingdom.”

Dean smiled. “Thank you, King Cain. I’m pleased to be here.”

Cain turned to the woman. “Meet my wife, Pamela.”

Dean bowed his head, and the woman smiled at him.

“And may I introduce my courtesan, Castiel.”

Cain nodded and Pamela smiled. “Castiel. It is wonderful to meet you.”

Castiel bowed his head. “I am pleased to meet you both.”

Pamela smiled at him. “You must be tired from your long journey. Let me show you to your room.”

Dean nodded. “That would be much appreciated.”

She walked up the steps and inside. Dean and Castiel followed.

She turned down a hall and then another. She paused by a door.

“I’m sure you’ll both be comfortable here. If you need anything, just ring the bell.” She opened the door and they walked in.

There was one huge bed. Some other furniture sat around the room, but there wasn’t a couch or a chair. Just the bed.

Dean walked in and Castiel followed. Dean turned to Pamela and thanked her.

“There will be a celebration later, but for now, relax and refresh yourselves.” She winked at Castiel and left.

Castiel looked around the room with a frown. “Dean, there’s only one bed. I can ask for a different room.”

Dean looked at him. “My courtesan asking for a different room? And how would that look?”

Castiel sighed. “I guess I can sleep on the floor.”

Dean sighed. “Look, we’re both adults here. We can sleep in the same bed. Get over it.”

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment, then turned away.

He was attracted to Dean. Who wouldn’t be? Dean was handsome, funny, kind… and sexy as hell. But he’d never done anything to indicate he was interested in Castiel in any way except as a friend. And now he had to sleep in the same bed as Dean? It was going to take a lot of strength to get through this.

Dean sat on the bed and took off his boots. “I’m gonna grab a little shuteye.”

Castiel walked to his luggage. “I’m going to take a bath.” He got out some oils and a robe, and went into the bathing room.

The tub was massive and there was hot water running down one wall into it. It must have had a drain because it didn’t overflow. Castiel stripped and slipped into the water.

It felt amazing. He relaxed, leaning back against one side.

He thought about Dean. He considered that Dean didn’t want a man, but then again, he’d never shown any inclination towards women, either. Perhaps Dean just didn’t like sex, but that was hard for Castiel to imagine. He sighed and started to wash.

When he’d dried off, he slipped the robe on and went back to the bedroom. Dean was laying on the bed, asleep. Castiel stood looking at him for a minute, then laid down on the bed beside him. He reached out a hand and brushed a lock of hair off of Dean’s forehead. Dean sighed in his sleep.

Castiel turned over and slept.

A knock on the door woke them both up. Dean had turned over in his sleep and pressed up against Castiel. He raised his head and blushed.

“Uh, sorry…”

Castiel smiled at him. “Come in!”

The door opened and Bobby stuck his head in. He looked at the two of them and smiled.

“It’s an hour till dinner, guys. Up and at ‘em.” He shut the door behind him..

Dean sat up on the side of the bed and rubbed his eyes. Castiel got up and walked to his luggage.

“What should I wear?”

Dean was getting in his luggage. “The robe.”

Castiel held up the very sheer robe that had been made for him. “You mean _this_ one?”

Dean looked and his eyes got big. “Fuck! No! Not that one! The ceremonial one. Crap.”

Castiel smiled to himself. “I was hoping you didn’t mean this one.”

Dean frowned. “I told you, those are for my eyes only.” He turned and carried his clothes into the bathing room.

Castiel was left standing with the sheer robe in his hand. Why did Dean even want him to have a robe like this, saying he was the only one who could see Castiel in it, when he didn’t seem to want anything to do with Castiel physically? It was a complete mystery to him.

He took off his clothes and put on the ceremonial robe, and waited for Dean.

When Dean came out, he looked so magnificent in his ceremonial clothes it took Castiel’s breath away.

He took Castiel’s arm. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was a huge celebration. There were jugglers, musicians, acrobats everywhere, There was table after table of people there. Castiel and Dean were taken to the dais, where Cain and Pamela were already sitting. Benny stood behind them.

Cain got up and gave a speech about how happy he was to meet King Dean of Ustrin and his handsome consort. How it was a new era of cooperation between their kingdoms. Castiel lost the thread and just sat, looking around. 

Pamela moved over to sit beside Dean. At one point, she reached and gave Dean’s thigh a squeeze and moved her hand slowly up his thigh.

Dean frowned at her, and took her hand away. She laughed.

Castiel watched this and felt a twinge of jealousy. Even if she was a queen, what gave her the right to touch Dean like that? He was glad Dean didn’t respond to her.

Dean put his hand over one of Castiel’s, and looked at Pamela. She laughed again.

Cain sat back down. Food was brought and they ate. Cain and Dean chatted about affairs of state. Castiel kept his head down, not looking at Pamela, even though he could feel her eyes on him.

The evening wore on. Dean drank quite a bit of wine, as did Pamela. When Cain got up and went to talk to some people, Pamela scooted over into the chair next to Dean again. She whispered something in Dean’s ear and Dean laughed.

Castiel was irritated. He felt completely out of place, and now with Pamela flirting so blatantly with Dean, he wished he could leave. When Pamela touched Dean high on his thigh and Dean didn’t do anything, Castiel stood up.

Dean looked up at him. “I’m going back to the room.” He turned and left.

He felt like crying, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t give anyone who might see him the satisfaction. He got to the room, shut the door and threw himself down on the bed.

Just a few minutes later, Dean came in. He stood by the bed, looking at Castiel.

Castiel looked back at him. “Do you need me to leave the room?”

Dean furrowed his brow. “Why would I want you to do that? Why did you leave?”

Castiel sat up. “I’m trying to give you space so you can be with the Queen.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. “The  _ Queen _ ? Why would I need space for her? What’s going on here, Cas?”

Castiel sighed. “You seemed to be getting very close at dinner. I wouldn’t want to get in the way.”

Dean sat down on the bed with a sigh. “Okay, I admit she propositioned me. But I wouldn’t take her up on it. I’m not… inclined that way.”

Castiel stared at him. “Okay. So what does that mean, exactly?”

Dean stared back. He didn’t say anything for so long, Castiel got the idea that he wasn’t going to answer.

Finally, “I prefer men.”

Castiel waited, but Dean stood up and went to the bathing room. Castiel sat on the bed, feeling very confused. Dean came back out in his sleeping clothes and got in the bed. He snuffed out the candle on his side of the bed and turned his back to Castiel.

Castiel sighed, and went to change into his sleeping clothes. He had a very hard time going to sleep that night.

They were there for two more days, and there were no further incidents. Still, Castiel got so frustrated sharing a bed with Dean he was forced to take matters into his own hand, and jack off in the tub. Twice.

Finally it was time to leave. The three of them got back in the carriage and set off for Erda. It wasn’t as far to go as the trip from Ustrin to Voda was.

Dean talked with Benny about how successful the visit had been. He and King Cain had discussed trade and even allowing their subjects to immigrate between the two kingdoms if they desired. Castiel just sat and looked out the window. 

He and Dean hadn’t talked much since the incident.

The trip took less than a day. They were pulling into the courtyard of the Erda castle just after dark. They were greeted by guards, who took them straight to the King.

King Balthazar was a tall, slim man. He was drinking a glass of wine when they entered. He stood up with a smile.

“Welcome, welcome. How was your trip. Oh I’m sure it was perfectly awful. May I offer you some wine?”

Before they could answer, the King had waved his hand and servants were handing them wine. Even Benny was offered one but declined.

They sat. Castiel looked around. There were statues of nude men and women lining the walls. Everywhere he looked, there was some kind of erotic art.

The King noticed Castiel looking around.

“Oh do you like my decor? Isn’t it divine? I do so love the human body. It’s just so… yummy.”

Castiel and Dean exchanged a look. Dean looked back at Balthazar.

“We’re very tired and hungry. Do you think we could get something to eat and then see our rooms?”

The King clutched his chest. “Oh my yes! Where are my manners?” He waved a hand and a scantily clad woman came up.

“Get my guests some dinner, Anna.”

The woman nodded and left.

“More wine?” 

Both Dean and Castiel declined. Soon, there were servants carrying trays of food in and they sat and ate. The King continued to drink.

When they were done, an equally scantily clad man led them to their room. He was wearing only tiny underwear that barely covered his cock and left his ass completely nude.

The room was garish. There were paintings of graphic sexual acts on every wall, and the bed had a mirror on the ceiling above it.

Castiel looked around and Dean started to laugh.

“It seems as if this earth energy manifests itself in sex.”

Castiel nodded. Castiel could feel the need for some ‘me’ time while he was staying here.

They took turns getting ready for bed. It was a big bed they had to share yet again. Everyone just assumed that if a King arrived with his courtesan, they were at least going to sleep together.

Dean laid on his back, his arms behind his head and looked up at the mirror.

“Cas, I need to talk to you.”

Castiel had turned on his side away from Dean, and he turned over to face him.

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean sighed. “I’m going to ask for my own room tomorrow.”

Castiel felt his heart sink. “Alright, but can I ask why?”

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at Castiel.

“I can’t keep sleeping in the same bed as you.”

Castiel sat up. “Why? And be honest with me, please, Dean. I need to know.”

Dean sat up. He looked very upset. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

‘“Cas, I know your brother forced you to come to me as my courtesan. I know you didn’t want to. I respect that. I would never force you to do anything you didn’t want to do. I respect you too much for that.”

Castiel sighed. “It’s true, I didn’t want to. But that was when I thought you were a monster, that you would burn me to death if I didn’t please you. But Dean, I got to know you, respect you. But now, …I want it. I want us to have sex. I want  _ you _ .”

Dean looked shocked. “You do? Really? You aren’t just saying that?”

Castiel laughed. “And when have you ever known me to just say something I don’t mean?”

“Never.”

“So, is there any other reason why you haven’t talked to me about this before? Is there any other problem?”

Dean looked sad again. “Well, yeah, there is.”

Castiel waited.

“It’s hard to talk about.”

“Dean, you can tell me anything.”

Dean sighed. “I… I’m not like a King should be… sexually.”

Castiel tilted his head.”What does that mean?”

Dean looked at him then looked away. “When I imagine you and I… you know,  _ together _ , I don’t imagine me on top of you. I… I imagine… you on top of me.”

Castiel grinned, He almost laughed but he knew that would hurt Dean.

“Dean, you silly, silly man. You think a King only tops? What difference can that possibly make?”

Dean sighed again. “Kings are supposed to be virile, take charge, take what they want kind of men. I’m just not like that.”

Castiel reached and cupped Dean’s cheek with his hand. “Sweet, it doesn’t mean you are any less of a man, any less of a King, to want to be made love to. You will always be the King, and what happens behind closed doors is no one’s business. No one but our’s.”

Dean looked at Castiel. Castiel leaned over and kissed him.

At first it was just light, a brush of lips, but then Dean grabbed Cas around the back of his head and pulled him into a hard kiss. Castiel tilted his head and kissed Dean back. He ran his tongue over Dean’s lips and Dean opened his mouth. Castiel ran his tongue over Dean’s and they both moaned.

Castiel scooted closer and they kissed for a long time. It grew messy and urgent. Castiel ran his hand under Dean’s nightshirt and found a nipple. He played with it and Dean gasped into his mouth.

Dean leaned back and pulled his shirt off, then went back to kissing Castiel. Castiel tried to pull his own shirt off, but was forced to break the kiss to do it.

Cas climbed over Dean, straddling Dean’s hips and kissed him more. His cock was hard and he rutted against Dean’s hip. Dean was hard as well, and he did the same to Castiel’s hip. Castiel moved and their cocks rubbed against one another. 

Dean moaned and arched his back a little. Castiel sat back and pulled on the waistband of Dean’s sleep pants. Dean lifted his hips and Castiel pulled them down and off. He tossed them aside.

Castiel got up on his knees and pulled his own pants down, then took them off one leg at a time and tossed them as well. He sat back and looked at Dean’s cock. At last. It was even more wonderful than Castiel had imagined.

It was long and straight, uncut. Precum pearled at the tip. Castiel felt like if he didn’t taste it, he’d die.

He moved down and licked the precum from the tip and Dean moaned. Castiel ran his tongue around under the foreskin and licked over the head. Dean gasped.

Castiel used his hand to pull the foreskin back and sucked on the head. Dean moaned louder. 

He sucked down as far as he could. He couldn’t take it all because Dean was too long, he grabbed what he couldn’t get in his mouth and ran his hand up and down the shaft.

Dean pulled Castiel off. “Please, I don’t want to come like that. I need you inside me. Please, Cas.”

Castiel smiled. He kissed Dean again, then got up.

“I have to get my oil from my bag.” He hurried and got it and got back on the bed. He got between Dean’s legs and Dean spread his legs wide.

Castiel poured some oil into his hand. He tapped Dean on the thigh and Dean lifted his legs in the air.

Castiel ran one oiled finger around Dean’s rim. Dean thrust up. Castiel put a hand on one of Dean’s hips to still him. He pushed the finger inside Dean and Dean made the sweetest sound Castiel had ever heard.

Castiel ran his finger in and out of Dean a few times, then added a second finger. Dean was tight but Castiel didn’t feel like either of them could wait very long. He worked the fingers in and out, scissoring them.

Dean groaned. “Please, Cas, I can’t wait any more. Please, put it in me.”

As worried as he was about hurting Dean, Castiel couldn’t wait either. He used the oil on his cock, and then lined up.

He pushed in slowly. Dean gasped and grabbed fists full of sheet. Castiel went as slow as he was able to, pulling back a little and pushing in further. Finally he was completely inside.

He held there, partly to give Dean time to adjust, but partly because it felt so amazing, he needed time to appreciate just how good it felt.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s arms tight. “Move, Cas. Please.”

Castiel pulled back slowly and pushed back in. Dean was tight around his cock and it was hot inside him. He wanted this to last forever.

He went as slowly as he could for a bit, but he had to go faster. Dean clung to him and was making little sounds that were beautiful to hear.

Castiel began to thrust harder, and Dean met every thrust with one of his own. The sound of bodies slapping against bodies was loud in the room.

Dean looked up at the mirror. He watched Castiel’s back muscles roll and his ass tighten with each thrust. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Castiel could feel it starting, but he didn’t want to come before Dean. 

“Dean, make yourself come for me. Just let go and come for me.”

Dean touched his cock but it wasn’t necessary, he came so hard he yelled. 

Castiel watched Dean, his cock shooting out strings of cum, and it took his breath away. He thrust in harder and his balls tightened up. The heat spread out and he was coming too.

He thrust hard and lost his rhythm. He could feel his cum filling Dean. he had never felt anything as wonderful in his life.

He thrust a few more times, and then he pulled out. Dean made a tiny whine. Castiel laid down next to Dean and caught his breath. When he did, he leaned over Dean and kissed him tenderly.

“Holy fuck, Cas, that was… so good I can’t even come up with a word for it.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him again. “I couldn’t agree more, my love.”

Castiel went and got a wet cloth and cleaned Dean up, then laid back next to him. He pulled Dean close, and Dean put his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Dean, I love you.”

“Cas, I love you too. More than I can say.”

They curled up together and went to sleep.   
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

 

They spent three days with King Balthazar. Every night was a feast, with naked men and women dancing and serving. 

Castiel and Dean spent much of their time during the day in bed, making love in every conceivable position. They were in total bliss.

But then it was time to leave. They needed to go to Zephyr. 

They bade the King goodbye and got in the carriage. Benny had taken to smiling at them constantly. He winked at Castiel a lot. Castiel was amused but Dean told Benny to knock it off. He just laughed.

It took four days to reach the castle. They stopped at Inns every night. Dean and Castiel would hurry the evening meal and rush to their room.

One morning, Castiel was already in the carriage. Benny put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“You look happier than I’ve ever seen you.”

Dean grinned. “I am, man. Happier than I’ve ever been in my life.”

Benny clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you, brother.”

Dean smiled at him, got in the carriage and kissed Castiel.

They arrived at the Zephyr castle in the afternoon of the fourth day. They were met by two of Castiel’s brothers, Gabriel and Raphael. Michael was not there.

When they were led to their rooms, there was one for Dean and another for Castiel. Dean turned to Raphael and asked why.

“King Michael’s orders.”

Dean frowned. “Tell the King I require my courtesan to be in my room.” He grabbed Castiel’s hand and led him into the room.

When they were in the room and the door was shut, Dean turned to Castiel.

“Why would he do that?”

Castiel shook his head. “I have no idea.”

Castiel was worried. He knew Michael could be devious and he wondered what the King was up to. He was going to do his best to find out, but until he had something concrete, he wasn’t going to say anything to Dean. 

That evening, there was a feast to welcome them. Dean wore his crown and the crystals glowed. 

Dean got his first look at Michael.

“King Dean, welcome to my kingdom.”

Dean looked Michael up and down, then bowed his head. “King Michael. Thank you.”

Michael looked at Castiel with a frown. “Castiel.”

Castiel bowed his head. “Michael.”

They sat down and ate. There were no musicians, no entertainment. Very little was said. It was all very uncomfortable.

When the meal was over, Dean turned to Michael. “I’d like a chance to talk. May we meet tomorrow?”

Michael nodded. 

Dean took Castiel’s hand and led him back to their room.

“That brother of yours is a real piece of work.”

Castiel sighed. “He is. But he’s acting much worse than usual. I have no idea what’s wrong.”

Dean nodded. “Well, maybe I can get to the bottom of it when I meet with him.”

They stripped and got into bed. Dean pulled Castiel close and kissed him. Castiel responded and it got hot quickly.

Castiel pushed Dean on his side and then spooned up against him. Castiel’s hard cock slid in between Dean’s ass cheeks and Dean groaned and reached a hand back to grab Castiel’s thigh. Castiel reached for the oil and oiled up his cock.

He slid his cock up and down between Dean’s cheeks and it caught on Dean’s rim, then slid up further. Dean pushed back against it.

“Please, Cas… please.”

Castiel kissed the back of Dean’s neck and pushed his cock in. Dean moaned and tightened his grip on Castiel’s thigh.

Castiel changed the angle and pushed in all the way. He still couldn’t believe how good Dean felt on his cock. Dean was tight, always, and warm inside. He held, letting Dean adjust, then pulled back until his cock slid out. Then he pushed in again.

“Fuck, Cas! It’s just so good…”

Castiel kissed his neck again. “It is the best thing in the universe, love.”

Castiel rocked in and out of Dean, taking his time. He wanted it to last, wanted to make Dean scream so loudly, everyone in the castle would know what they were doing. 

Dean whined out Castiel’s name. “Casss…”

Castiel shushed him. “Shh, love, let me.”

Dean pushed back against the thrusts.

After a few minutes, Castiel reached over Dean with his oily hand and made a tunnel of his fingers around Dean’s cock. Dean fucked up into it. Castiel sped up and began to thrust hard into Dean.

When he could feel that Dean was close, he took his fingers and squeezed the base of Dean’s cock. Dean whined and pushed back against Castiel hard.

When he knew the feeling had passed, he made a tunnel with his fingers again, and Dean thrust up into it with a groan.

Castiel did it once more before he allowed Dean to come. When Dean did, he yelled. Castiel thrust harder, chasing his own orgasm and came hard. He let his cock get soft inside Dean.

When he pulled out, he looked down to watch some of his cum to drip out of Dean’s hole. He smiled, and turned Dean’s head to kiss him.

Cleaned up and well sated, they slept tangled together.

In the morning, a servant knocked on the door. Dean told him to come in.

“Many pardons, My Lord, but King Michael requests that Castiel join him. He wished to catch up with his brother.”

Castiel looked at Dean and nodded. He followed the servant to a room near Michael’s rooms. Michael sat there eating an apple.

“Brother! Come, sit.” 

Castiel sat down. “What do you want, Michael?”

Michael smiled. “Can’t I just want to chat with my brother?”

Castiel shook his head. “No. What do you want?”

Michael put down the apple. “Castiel, I want to know what your King does, what his plans for the future are.”

Castiel laughed. “You want me to betray my King? I’d never do that. I love Dean.”

Michael sneered. “Love? You love him? That’s rich. He’s a monster, Cas.”

Cas frowned. “He isn’t and you know it. You just spread that rumor to frighten everyone.”

Michael laughed. “Well, you might know that but no one else does. Do what I tell you or you will live to regret it.”

Castiel stood up. “Don’t threaten me, Michael. If you do anything to me, Dean would burn you and your entire castle to the ground.”

He turned and walked out. He walked back to the room, thinking. He was afraid to tell Dean what Michael had said. Dean just might burn Michael to death and then the kingdoms would be at war.

When he got back to where Dean was waiting, Dean asked what happened.

“Nothing, he just wanted to know how things were going between us.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Dean met with Michael later that day. Castiel went in search of Gabriel. When he found him, he asked if they could talk. Gabriel looked around and nodded, then led Castiel into a room and shut the door.

“Gabe, what is going on around here?”

Gabriel sat down with a sigh. “Fuck if I know, Cassie. Michael’s been acting weird for months. He doesn’t trust anyone. He thinks we’re all out to get him. He’s really paranoid.”

Castiel sat down. “He asked me to spy on Dean and tell him if Dean is planning anything.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t know. It’s like he lost his mind.”

Castiel looked at Gabriel. “It’s really that bad?”

“Bro, it’s worse.”

They sat and talked for a while then Castiel went back to the room to wait for Dean.

Dean was clearly agitated when he got back.

“Castiel what is up with your brother?”

Castiel sighed. “I have no idea but I talked to Gabriel and he says Michael has been acting weird for months.”

“Weird is right! He ranted on about assassins and plots against him. He  thinks I'm out to take his kingdom. He was talking crazy, Cas. I think we need to leave.”

Castiel nodded. He still didn’t tell him about what Michael wanted him to do. It would just upset Dean more.

Dean left to find Benny, to tell him they were leaving. Castiel started to pack their things. Suddenly the door burst open and two guards grabbed him. They hit him and everything went black.

Castiel came to in a dark room. He was tied to a chair, his hands were tied to the arms and each of his legs were tied to the legs of the chair.

He struggled but he couldn’t get loose.

A door opened, and light streamed in. Michael walked to him. He lit a few candles and stood over Castiel.

“Brother, I know what you were planning.”

Castiel looked up at him. “Michael, I wasn’t planning anything. You… you’re sick. You need help.”

Michael slapped him. Castiel tasted blood in his mouth and ran his tongue over his split lip.

“Don’t lie to me! I sent you away, sent you to your precious King figuring he’d just burn you to death. No way were you ever going to satisfy him! But you bewitched him somehow, turned him against me! Everyone is against me!”

Michael paced in a circle, waving his arms and spitting when he spoke. Castiel was afraid.

“Michael, calm down. No one is against you. I didn’t do anything to Dean. We… we just fell in love.”

Michael whirled around, his face contorted. “Love? He doesn’t love you, Castiel. He’s just using you to spy on me.”

Castiel could see there was no reasoning with Michael. “Let me go. Please, Michael. Dean will be looking for me.”

“Well, he won’t find you.” Michael took a knife out of a bag in the corner.

 

Dean was frantic. Ever since he came back to the room with Benny and found Castiel gone, they’d been searching the castle and asking everyone if they’d seen him.

Gabriel told them that Michael was nowhere to be found either, and that made Dean even more worried. 

“Think, Gabriel! Where would Michael take him? There has to be someplace!”

Gabriel just shook his head.

Raphael ordered the guards to begin a search, just saying that the King was missing. 

Dean paced the throne room, pulling at his hair. Benny sat with him.

“What if Michael kills him? What does he want with Cas?”

Benny stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. “He wouldn’t kill his own brother.”

Dean looked at him with wild eyes. “You don’t know that! You didn’t hear him ranting.”

Benny hugged Dean. “Keep thinking positively, cher.”

Dean nodded but tears filled his eyes. Just then, two guards drug a crying woman into the room. “We found her hiding in the King’s room.”

Dean went to her. “What is your name?”

The woman had tears running down her face and there was a large, angry bruise on the side of her face.

“Ha… Hanna. My name is Hannah.”

“Did Michael do that to you?”

Hannah nodded.

“Why did he hit you, Hannah?”

“He accused me of sleeping with one of the guards, but I didn’t. I never would!”

Dean smiled at her. “I believe you. Michael is unreasonable, isn’t he.”

Hannah nodded.

“Do you know where Michael is?”

Hannah looked away.

“Please, Hannah, he has Castiel. Castiel is the most important person in the universe to me. I love him. Please, if you know anything, tell me.”

Hannah looked back at him. “There is a cabin. In the woods, He goes there sometimes, when he needs to be alone.”

Dean kissed Hannah on the forehead. “Thank you! Thank you so much.”

He called the guards and Gabriel. Gabriel told him he was pretty sure he knew where the cabin was.

 

Michael drug the knife along Castiel’s chest, making a long cut that wasn’t deep. Castiel grunted in pain.

“Tell me what Dean has planned.”

Castiel looked at him defiantly. “He doesn’t have anything planned, Michael.”

Michael cut him again. 

“Tell me what I want to know, Castiel.”

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut with the pain. 

“There’s nothing to tell.”

“I can keep this up for days, Castiel. I know just how to cut without you bleeding to death.”

Castiel sighed. “Do your worst, Michael. I can’t tell you what I know isn’t real.”

Michael cut him again and he screamed.

 

They left the castle, taking a group of soldiers with them. Gabriel led them south, into the forest. Dean was practically running, and urging everyone to hurry up.

Gabriel stopped and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dean, we need to pace ourselves. It is quite a long trek.”

Dean looked frantic. “All the more reason to hurry.”

They trudged on. 

It took most of the day, but they finally came to the cabin. Dean rushed forward, but Benny held him back.

“We don’t know what’s in there. We need to take it slow.”

“Fuck that!” Dean tore away from him and opened the door.

Michael was standing there, knife in hand.

Castiel was covered with blood. His head lolled to the side. He looked dead.

“Michael! If you killed him…”

Michael turned and smiled. “Ah, King Dean to the rescue. He isn’t dead, but he will be soon.” 

Michael raised the knife.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The crystals in Dean’s crown glowed brightly. Dean extended an arm, palm out and sent a blast of fire.

Michael burst into flames. He screamed and windmilled his arms. He ran around the room, and then he fell.

Dean ran to Castiel. He began to untie the ropes that bound him.

“Cas! Cas? Oh god, Cas, please be alright.”

Cas fell forward into Dean’s arms. Dean held him and slowly lowered him to the floor. He was completely oblivious to the men around him, or the last of the burning pile that was Michael.

Castiel opened his eyes. “Dean?”

“Oh my god, Cas! You’re alive. Oh baby, what did he do to you?”

Castiel moaned. “He’s crazy. Totally insane. He… he cut me.”

Dean smiled down at him. “I know, Cas. He’s dead.”

“You killed him?”

“Yeah, I did. Now let’s get you back to the castle, get you healed up.”

A litter was made and a carriage called for.

When Castiel was back at the castle, treated by a physician and safely in bed sleeping, Dean went to find Gabriel and Raphael.

When he found them, they sat down together to discuss the future of Zephyr.

Neither Gabriel nor Raphael held any animosity towards Dean for killing Michael. They knew how insane he’d become. The question now was, who was going to rule Zephyr?

Raphael stated firmly that he had no desire to be King. So that left Gabriel.

“Okay, I’ll be King, I guess. I mean, it might be fun.” He looked at Dean.

Dean laughed. “Well, it can be, but it’s a big responsibility too.”

Gabriel sighed. “I know. But Raph will help me at least, won’t you?” He looked at Raphael with puppy eyes.

Raphael chuckled. “I will, brother.”

And so it was settled.

Luckily, none of Castiel’s cuts were deep or needed stitches. They were intended to provide pain more than anything. He healed quickly, but he’d bear the scars forever.

He was well enough to attend Gabriel’s coronation.

He sat with Dean. He leaned over and whispered in Dean’s ear, “I want to go home.”

Dean kissed his temple. “Then we’ll go home.”

They left for Ustrin two days later.

Dean was completely focused on Castiel. How he felt, how he was healing, everything.

Castiel frowned after the seventh time Dean asked how he was feeling.

“Dean, love, I’m fine! You are going to have to let this go. You’re driving me nuts and you’re making yourself crazy.”

Dean sighed. “I was more afraid than I’ve ever been in my life. If I’d lost you… I don’t know how I could go on from that.”

Castiel kissed him. “But you didn’t lose me. I’m right here.”

Dean looked at him for a moment. “Marry me.”

Castiel looked at him, amazement written all over his face. “What?”

“Marry me. I want us to be totally committed to each other. I want everyone to know how much you mean to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Cas. So… Marry me.”

Castiel smiled. “I’d be honored to be your husband, my King.”

 

They were married in a huge celebration. People came from every kingdom to witness it. The party lasted for days.

Castiel and Dean didn’t attend the parties. They were busy.

They made love over and over again. They held each other and slept. They whispered to each other how much they loved the other.

And they lived happily ever after.

 


End file.
